


Desperate

by captainamergirl



Series: Faith, Hope, Miracles [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Connie and Coleman, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Coleman may actually be a decent guy. Surprise, surprise.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Connie/Coleman one shot. I always liked Kate and Coleman so I thought you know, this could be fun and an interesting experiment. I am not sure if anyone will read it or like it, but here you go lol

** Desperate **   
  
She swoops into the bar like she owns it. Right away, Coleman knows he’s in for it. She’s got fire in those big eyes of hers. Eyes that are either olive green or light brown. He never can decide and a guy like him, well, one wouldn’t expect him to try to contemplate something like that. But there was always something about Kate that intrigued him. Her alter Connie is just as intriguing. But he’s not stupid enough to forget how the last time they interacted she told him he was way beneath her, and she’d never go there again.   
  
But he will try not to hold a grudge.   
  
“What do you want?” He asks in his low, gravelly voice.   
  
“A dirty martini,” Connie replies. “No, no. How about some vodka shots instead? Maybe with some bourbon or rum mixed in to give it some extra flavor?”   
  
Those are the beverage choices of the desperate, the hurt, the angry. The way her eyes are flashing he knows she’s all of the above.   
  
“What’s got you all fired up?” Coleman asks, keeping his voice conversational.   
  
“Am I paying you to ask questions?” Connie asks. Like he’s one of her grunts; one of her mistreated employees.   
  
“You haven’t paid me nothing yet.”   
  
She holds up a finger and then waggles in it in his face. Her nails are longer and pointier than they were when she was just Kate. Connie is on a whole ‘nother level of fierce.   
  
“Give me a second,” she snaps. She then opens her clutch purse and withdraws her leather wallet. She shakes out all of its contents. “Take it all. Just give me something to drink.”   
  
“Con-“   
  
“Don’t ‘Con’ me. Just pour!”   
  
He shakes his head and starts pouring vodka shots. He isn’t going to give her everything she asked for. Despite her piss-poor attitude, he doesn’t want to poison her. That would be bad for business and bad for … him, in some way. He ain’t a very deep guy but he would kind of miss her and her bitchy attitude. Though she hasn’t come around here in ages, though she treats him like gum on her fancy shoes, he would actually miss her.   
  
He shoves two shots across the bar, fully expecting her to demand more but she just takes them and starts downing them as he watches. She wipes her mouth after gulping down the second one, glaring at him. “What?”   
  
“A woman only drinks like that for one reason.”   
  
“Oh really? Are you my psychiatrist now?”   
  
He leans on the counter. “I’ve run this bar for years. I know when a woman is upset about a man. What did Sonny do now?”   
  
Connie sniffs. “Why do you assume it was Sonny? We haven’t been together in years. The thing with Kate he had in ’07 doesn’t count either because it wasn’t me.”   
  
“You always get that look in your eye when it comes to Sonny. He makes you crazy.”   
  
“I resent that,” she says and slaps the shot glass down on the bar. “Refill.”   
  
He rolls his eyes and decides to give her two more. But just two. She don’t need any more piss or vinegar in her system.   
  
“So,” he says, “what happened with Sonny?”   
  
Connie glares at him as she takes his proffered shot glass into her tiny hand. Her fingers tremble a bit and then she downs the drink in one gulp. She slams it down again. “Sonny and I … Nothing happened with us.”   
  
“That’s the problem.”   
  
“He’s in love with that bitch Brenda, god knows why,” Connie grumbles as she idly traces the lip of the glass with her pinky finger. “No matter how much I try to convince him we deserve another chance, he resists. And now tonight my sources tell me that Brenda is at the hospital giving birth to their little mob princess.”   
  
“Your sources?”   
  
“I’m a newswoman. I make it my business to know.”   
  
“Uh huh…”   
  
“Shut up and just pour some more, k? That’s your job and if you won’t do it, I’ll find someone who will.”   
  
“I think I should cut you off. You’ve had enough already.”   
  
“Pour,” Connie says. “Or kiss my business goodbye.”   
  
He sighs and acquiesces to pouring her just two more shots. She downs them like before and asks for a bottle of beer next. He says no, she throws a fit, and starts to get to her feet but she is weaving on her impossibly high heels. He moves out from the behind the bar and slips an arm around her trim waist as she is about to hit the floor.   
  
“Fuck,” she moans. “I used to drink a lot more than this. I mean, when I was sixteen I would snitch the communion wine and me and Apollinia Vincenzo would get wasted.”   
  
“That was years ago,” Coleman said. “You lost your stomach for it.”   
  
“I blame it on Kate,” Connie grumbles. “She stole away everything that made me Connie. She robbed me.”   
  
“I thought the whole deal was that she was protecting you.”   
  
“Potato,  _potatoe,”_ Connie murmurs. She seems to take note of Coleman’s arm still around her waist. “Don’t try anything.”   
  
“You know I’m too much of a gentleman for that,” he quips.   
  
“Oh yeah. You and that handlebar mustache and porny seventies … thing… You got going on…”   
  
Coleman smirks. “I am calling you a cab.”   
  
“No, don’t. I’ll just stay here … with you,” she says and leans in and presses her lips to his cheek.   
  
He growls. She purrs. “You like that?”   
  
“Connie –“   
  
She moves her lips across his cheek in a jagged line. They come to stop on his lips for a moment and then they are kissing. It feels damn good. This girl always did something to him. But he quickly pushes her away.   
  
“Hey!” she snaps.   
  
“You’re drunk.”   
  
“And you’re an idiot.”   
  
Coleman sighs. “I am putting you in a cab right now.”   
  
“You don’t want me?”   
  
“You’re drunk.”   
  
“I think we established that already. Answer the question.”   
  
“It doesn’t matter. Now sit your ass down on that stool and don’t move while I call a taxi to come pick you up.”   
  
Connie glares at him but sits down. He thinks she will behave until he walks behind the bar and then she rips the phone from his hand. “Why don’t you want me?”   
  
“What – you’re insane!”   
  
“So that’s the reason then. Cause I’m insane. That’s why you don’t want me. That’s why Sonny –“   
  
“You’re drunk, Con. You’re not even going to remember this conversation in the morning.”   
  
“I think I need you, Coleman.”   
  
“I think you need to get sober.”   
  
“I don’t want to be alone no more. I thought I wanted that but –“ She glares at him. “You want me. Just admit it.”   
  
He says nothing. He doesn’t trust himself to.   
  
“You’re a creep,” she says darkly. “Here I am throwing myself at your pathetic ass and you reject me.”   
  
“I am gunna pretend all those insults are the booze talkin’.”   
  
“This is your last chance, Ratcliffe. Take it or leave it.”   
  
“You’re going home. Whether I have to carry you there or not.”   
  
“Why are you being like this?” She asks, pounding her fists on the bar top.   
  
He just shrugs. “You don’t want me, Con, you want Sonny. You always have.”   
  
“Don’t tell me what I want,” Connie says. She then sighs and her eyes drop to her lap. “Am I ever going to get over this?”   
  
“Maybe. I don’t know.”   
  
“I loved him. I gave him everything but the day I ran away, the day I became Kate, we were no more. I fooled myself. Besides, ever since he met that Brenda woman, it’s been her. He’s had lots and lots of lovers but it’s always her, her, her.”   
  
“You can’t help who you want.”   
  
“Do you want me?”   
  
“Connie –“   
  
“Stop being an ass. Just answer the question.”   
  
“Hey, I’m a red-blooded man. Of course, I would hop all over that if I thought that’s what you really wanted. But I ain’t about to be tossed aside again.”   
  
Connie nods. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry that I led you on. Made you think… Whatever I made you think. I ain’t good for no body.”   
  
“Don’t say that.”   
  
“It’s true. I can’t even get the local bartender to take me to bed.”   
  
He rolls his eyes. “Look, I am calling a cab or you’re going to crash upstairs. Either way, you need to get out of here.”   
  
Connie smirks. “You don’t trust yourself around me. You want me.”   
  
“Woman, you are impossible.”   
  
“I know.” She looks sad at that admission and he sighs.   
  
“Look go upstairs and sleep it off. Come morning, you won’t even remember this happened and it will be for the best.” He pulls a key off the hook. “Room B. Think you can make it there yourself?”   
  
Connie nods. “Yeah…” She then grabs her purse and tosses everything inside of it before taking the key from his hand. She then starts for the stairs. He watches, ready to help her if she stumbles again, but she doesn’t. A little part of him is disappointed. She don’t need him. She never did.   
  
She reaches the base of the stairs and then turns around and looks at him. “For what it’s worth … You’re a surprisingly decent guy.”   
  
Coleman smiles and says nothing. She probably won’t remember she said that in the morning but he will. He definitely will. 


End file.
